


He deserves more than you

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Hibari could see it in the tension of the small shoulders... His duty...was to protect Tsunayoshi and to provide him with happiness... The word given to Tsuna by Reborn and Vongola did not give Tsunayoshi any of the happiness he deserved. So Hibari would just destroy it all. Full Sum inside. Inspired by doujinshi. MlM
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	He deserves more than you

" **A world that can't give this child happiness... doesn't need to exist."**

There was fury and blood in the air as Hibari stalked through the mansion. He had been missing for weeks, suddenly vanishing after only just returning to the mansion having completed a mission.

His briefing with Tsuna was long, and not even Reborn has entered the room to hear what the wayward cloud had seen.

All Reborn knew was that when Hibari has exited the room his Tonfa were gleaming and his aura burned the air.

Even Reborn had found himself unable to breathe.

But then the man left without a word and without an explanation. No one was surprised by the move; the Skylark flew his own path and was independent of anything and anyone. He would do what needed to be done and followed Tsuna's orders only on a whim.

What did surprise everyone was the fact that Tsuna shed not a tear upon Hibari's disappearance. It wasn't obvious, but was also hard to ignore to closeness of the guardians and sky, and everyone assumed it was because the sky _was_ the only thing that could capture and detain and cloud. When the man up and left without word or reason the entire mansion waited for the sorrowful repercussions that would leave their boss gloomy and easily angered.

But it never came and they assumed it was because their boss didn't care. All other mafia bosses would have reacted the same after all, they assumed that the sky and cloud were not as close as they suspected and that Tsuna had sent Hibari away himself.

They were so very wrong. Hibari was not detained by Tsuna, not in the slightest. He was tethered and chained and completely immobilised by Tsuna's every whim.

But Tsuna gave him rein.

Tsuna let him be free.

Tsuna was his entire world.

Hibari saw everything that the mafia did to Tsuna. He watched the boy crumble and break under the tutelage of the Arcobaleno and under the title of boss. Tsuna was kind and gentle, he was all emotion and all care. Hibari had been drawn to it from the moment they met. To watch such delicacy be treated with such rough, inhumane hands set his teeth on edge and let his bloodlust flow freely.

* * *

" **Why do you smile when you are in so much pain?"**

They were alone in the school during their first high-school year. Hibari had followed Tsuna into the dim wooded area, hoping to protect the boy from all those who would dare look at him. Hibari had seen the boy train and had watched the child crumble in so many painful ways. He questioned himself at first, the boy was but an herbivore, but he was _everything_ to Hibari. He was his pride, his life. His entire world

" **It's alright... you don't have to force yourself to smile when you want to cry."**

His hands brushed along the child's face, watching as innocent eyes widened and blurred with tears that could not be shed in dear of rebuff. It agonised Hibari watch such gentleness be whipped into stone.

This gentle, beautiful child did not deserve such harsh treatment. Hibari watched the boy's confusion as he placed his head against the boy's chest, almost begging the boy to understand what he was trying to say. What his words could not say about the love he held and the promise he would keep.

Hibari whispered his lines, knowing the boy was listening, knowing his sky would not allow the cloud to float away, unprotected and without purpose.

" **If there is no place here for you to cry... then there is no point for me to be guarding you."**

He could hear the sobs, such breathtaking, quivering sobs. But there were no tears. No physical sign of release. The boy was whipped and abused and Hibari would have none of it.

This child was _his_.

His to have and hold and torture and love.

This child was everything Hibari needed and thrived for. He craved the boy and he wanted a world of just himself and Tsuna. No one else needed to be in their world of blood and tears and sky and clouds.

He lifted his head, the dark skylark, and looking into blurred brown- so beautiful and pure- he leant forward and dominated the grieving brunette as the boy moaned and folded into the affection. Soft lips met with even softer lips. Hibari knew not to crush and dominate his sky too much. In his arms, wrapped tightly and securely, was fragility so delicate that even his Hibird could shatter it if he were negligent. Hibari was not about to shatter the child though. The sky needed his cloud as much as Hibari needed Tsuna.

Tsuna knew- instinctively, unconditionally- that Hibari understood and would protect him.

"I will save you, Tsunayoshi. Just you wait _._ _I will save you_."

* * *

He had promised his sky, his everything, to protect it. Hibari was tethered and his sky was in pain. Only Hibari saw the strain in the shoulders, only he saw the anguish unshed tears bestowed Tsuna as they tore through his soul, unshed.

He returned to fulfil that promise. Everyone in his way smite by his own blade. Even the guardians, the ones who too had promised to protect guard Tsuna in every physical way they could, were smite and left to bleed on the mansion floor. Hibari couldn't care either way if they died or not.

They couldn't have Tsuna anymore.

He deserved better than them.

Yet the tutor, the man who raised and nurtured Tsuna _dare_ to question why Hibari returned and why he would attack his own brothers. Hibari was disgusted. The man had the nerve to ask if _he_ had gone mad. He had the nerve to assume that Hibari was in the wrong. Never questioning his own actions, never questioning if the mighty _Reborn_ had done anything wrong.

Hibari gripped Tsuna tighter in his arms pressing him into his chest, feeding off the warmth and thriving off of the shivers.

Tsuna knew his saviour was already there.

" **The one that did something to him should be you."**

Hibari seethed as blood dripped form his hands. The carnage around him could not even be explained. There were bodies lying as scraps around his path. They were such wonderful guides. They would lead Hibari and his precious sky out once everyone was eliminated.

He looked into the face of his snoozing sky. The boy had been resting against the window of his office, waiting for Hibari's return. Waiting for the promised day of salvation. There was blood splattered on the brunette's face, and it made him more delightful to Hibari.

Then onyx slithered up to meet onyx. The man with the gun shivered and Hibari was smirking like a Cheshire to see such a wonderful reaction.

The man was finally beginning to see his mistake. His gun faltered and pointed just to Hibari's right. Away from him and his cargo.

" **Letting this child erase his emotions...no longer be able to cry."**

But that would not happen again. As Hibari's words roared through the room Tsuna shifted and looked up into the onyx-slate eyes of his cloud and shock first and relief after filtered into his own blurred browns.

Hibari but leant down and brushed his lips against his love's ear. "I'm here to save you, Tsunayoshi."

That was all it took, only those promised words. The promise of a warm, happy world where he could smile and cry and Tsunayoshi broke down.

He clung to Hibari desperately, begging and sobbing as salted water rained down his cheeks and left all who were left silent.

Reborn could not remember the last time Tsunayoshi shed a tear. Likewise he could not remember the last time the boy truly smiled, either.

Accusations flew around the room as the remaining guardians and Reborn tried to make sense of why their boss was crying and bawling. Reborn cussed and cursed Hibari for damaging their boss. For making the tearless shed that precious water. But Hibari quickly cut down their words with well placed glares and sneers.

"Who was the one that told this child, the mafia didn't need emotion?" he demanded as he hugged the sobbing Tsuna closer.

"Who was the one who demanded that this boy of purity and emotion erase everything that made him our sky?"

Reborn cussed and Hibari remembered everything Gokudera ranted and questioned as he died by the blunt edge of the bloodied Tonfa in Hibari's right hand. They asked and begged why he would kill them all, why he would want to destroy the family so suddenly and brutally.

" **As long as it is for this child. I will do anything."**

...

"Am I not the same as you?"

And Reborn could not answer. Hibari was doing it for Tsuna? He did not understand. _He_ did everything for Tsuna, not _one_ thing Reborn did was not with the intention of saving his student from the throngs and taint of the mafia.

But he could see it too now that the cloud has lifted the veil of self-imposed importance. He had broken Tsuna. He had taken _everything_ that made Tsunayoshi, Tsuna, and had cast it aside.

Hibari was right. Everything about Tsuna was purity and emotion. He acted on his heart and only looked for the good in people. To erase his emotion was to erase himself. Reborn realised as he dropped his gun and fell to his knees that he had made a grave, grave decision. He had made the biggest, most devastating mistake of his life. He had almost crushed his one and only sky.

Had he more power in his weakened limbs, Reborn would have taken his own life.

Hibari turned to the tutor and the guardians, pleased to see shock and pain filtering onto their faces. Tsunayoshi was sobbing at his feet, begging to be saved from this world that left him no happiness and no place to cry.

Reborn looked the most mortified, and Hibari was more than pleased to end the miserable cause of all this pain, first.

" **Destroy everything. I will end it all now."**

As fires burned and the mansion lay in rusting, bloodied ruins, Hibari walked out his boss and brunette and love in his arms resting peacefully against his chest.

He lent down and connected their lips, reveling in the tears that still streamed and the smile that lifted the soft, delicate lips of his sky.

" **The reason I exist if for you** , Tsunayoshi."


End file.
